FINAL FANTASY periculum XIII
by xprettyLILteinex
Summary: Etro is supposed to be in control of the fate of her creatures, but it seems to be in the hands of the unknown. Unlikely paths will cross, and a very dark secret will unfold. A war will be aroused! But the question is: Who exactly is the enemy? xLIGHTISx
1. Fate is Twisted

**FINAL FANTASY periculum XIII.**

**_disclaimer -_**I own noooothing... and if I did, I WOULD FORCED NOCTIS AND LIGHTNING TO BE TOGETHER WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT! :)

* * *

><p><span>Final Fantasy Periculum XIII<span>  
>d e s t r u c t i o n . o f . t h e . c r y s t a l<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>**P r o l o g u e .**

* * *

><p><em>From what I can remember..., I was only young. I had everything. I had a family; I had friends; I had people who would help me if I needed help. I had love.<em>

_Where did it all go? Why can't I feel it anymore? Suddenly I'm here... In the darkness, alone and helpless. I have no family; I have no friends. No one is here to help me, and I can't feel it anymore. How did this all happen within a time span of ten seconds? How can it just feel so empty after just ten seconds?__ How can everything just change in a heartbeat?_

"Prince Noctis,"

_What happened that day?_

"Prince Noctis,"

_Whatever happened, I don't like it one bit. And that light._

The prince stirred in his thoughts.

_I don't like that either. _

"Prince Noctis!" blue eyes slowly gaped, slightly wincing from the glare coming through the back window. The navy haired young man looked from his window to the rear view mirror of the car, and came in eye contact with his driver. "Oh! That's a big impact," The young man took note of the tone of his driver's voice, looking outside the opposite window. A small negative crease appeared on his fine brow, as a small scowl formed onto his fine features. "It seems it's being conquered," the driver looked at him from the rear view mirror and pursed his lips shut for a brief second, before giving a natural chuckle.

They came to the toll point, slowing down to a stop. The guards were waving their batons, staring at the vehicle with slight suspicion. The driver sighed, punching in a couple of numbers from the touch screen keypad installed into the vehicle. The small pillars that blocked their way lowered, and granted them access. The driver waved to the guards while passing, and smiled.

Noctis, on the other hand, was pondering. _'What happened that day? Why has everything become... the way it has become?'_

* * *

><p><em>That time was lost. Yet time continued onward.<em>

"Sleep in peace, divine Etro" Ice blue eyes gazed upward towards the rescued Cocoon as a smile appeared on her fair face. _'Fang... Vanille... Thank you,'_

_The war had ended._

_But, I can't relax now. I sense a new war awakening..._

_The events of that day tore open a portal to a new world._

Worry overtook the gleam of relief in her ice blue orbs, as she watched a cloud of _darkness_ engulf everything around her. Her attention was aimed towards Serah, Snow, Hope, Sazh and Dahj whose bodies seemed to be surrounded by that same smoke of darkness that was pulling her back. "LOOK OUT!" she cried, but her voice was easily drowned out while being pulled back.

_And from the depths of the rift appeared a darkness that had no place in our world. An irresistible force that dragged me away to the edge of time._

_The darkness caught me in its embrace..._

_And wrote me out of history.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I will stand guard over your legacy,"<p>

Silvery orbs peered through parted thick slits of lashes. A weary sigh escaped from rosy red lips, slightly blowing strands of ebony hair out of view, which didn't help. Said person's body sat slumped on silvery ground with a black chain tangled around her limbs. Ebony, wispy hair dangled from her shoulders while rising and falling steadily in time with her breathing. Dainty hands _very slowly_ clenched and released at the side of her immobilized legs. The collar around her neck seemed too tight for her liking, although she remained unfazed by it partly strangling her.

_'I'm already half dead, so what's the point?' _she looked to her left to where a single glass of iced water was, placed on a golden tray one meter away from her. A slight scowl crossed her face, and yet another weary sigh escaped her lips.

_'Oh, sweet Etro... What has happened to humanity?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Prologue done. Um... I hope it was okay. I'm still going to work on the actual plot, so I don't know how long it will be until I update. :) Aw, I have a weird feeling no one is going to comment. Sorry if this disappointed you all. Anyway, tell what you think, and if it sucks... then... yeah, it sucks. I hope it gradually makes sense when the story progresses, and hopefully I actually STICK to updating! I have a bad habit of leaving stories untouched for a really long time. :S

see you later.


	2. Light

**FINAL FANTASY periculum XIII.**

**_disclaimer -_**I own noooothing... (see the first update.) :) I only own my OC's that will appear throughout the story.

There will be notes at the end, so please read them ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>o n e : <strong>Light

* * *

><p><em>Etro, huh? What kind of creator are you, letting your creatures suffer like this? One by one I see your creatures become corrupt... The crystal you left in my care is now being sought after, because of its power. In your name, those that are after it...<em>

_Die._

Blue orbs peered through dark lashes. Noctis rested his cheek upon his clenched knuckles and glared toward the radiant portrait of a woman adorned with intricate details unable to be described. She was beautiful... None other than Etro, herself. From where he was sitting he could see everything: The visitors, the food corner, the band and that wretched portrait of Etro. The many wealthy people were here for the party his father had organised on his behalf for his 23rd birthday. For all he knew, some of them were probably here to find blind spots in his palace. The guy sitting right beside him could probably be a spy. He was surprised that none of these people had recognized exactly who he was yet. He sighed in relief, thanking Etro that his face wasn't paraded around the entire city like his father's.

A scowl appeared on his face when the thought of his father appeared in his mind. From what he knows, that man is the most selfish bastard in the entire universe. The only thing on his mind is money, attention... _and power._

_"Wow, he's very easy on the eyes, isn't he?" _Noctis' ears pricked at the sound of women young and old converse about him. _"Mom, shhh... I think he can hear you" _he looked over his shoulder slightly, trying to seem as if he was looking around for someone whom he may know, which he didn't know anyone, and spotted a ravishing young woman with elegant auburn hair that was tied to the side with who-knows-what, and had soft curls running down her shoulder. She seemed irritated, and he knew exactly what she was irritated by. Beside her was an older version of the young woman he had seen first. This woman's hair was a darker brown colour with a hint of age highlighting the roots of her hair.

_"Oh, pish-posh. So what if he can hear? He's very good looking, don't you think?"_

_"Enough, mom. But, I must admit, he's very handsome, indeed" _a soft giggle escaped from both females. Noctis sighed, deciding to ignore their conversation and scanned the room.

_Where's Ignis and Gladiolus? _he thought to himself, almost frustrated. He never liked parties... Well, save for getting O.T.P on a good buzz, then he wouldn't mind, but a formal occasion, he hated it. His friends weren't here with him, and he wasn't comfortable.

"There's the birthday boy!" a husky voice _very _familiar to Noctis exclaimed, snatching the attention from the crowd around him. A slightly distasteful scowl appeared on his face. "Prince Noctis?" those around him questioned. Noctis glared at the grinning Gladiolus and made a mental note to kill him when his small talk with the visitors, who hadn't recognized him, was over.

"Noctis, my boy, you've grown so!" Noctis bowed toward a man whom he had recognized as one of his father's colleagues. "It's been a while, Mr. Fleuret." he replied, hoping for a bow in return, but was pulled into a tight embrace. "Oh, ho, ho... Your father must be very proud to have such an astounding son like you, huh?" he asked. Noctis almost froze at his words. He didn't know what to say, exactly, so he bowed his head in response. The man before him chuckled, "Oh, you're being modest, aren't you? Of course your father would be proud of you. Where is your old man?" he asked, searching behind him. Noctis took this opportunity to remove himself from the conversation, and decided to lie, "He's not here-

"I'm right here," Noctis felt his spine stiffen at the sound of that voice. It was like time had stopped when said person laid his hand upon his shoulder.

"Julius (Noctis' father)! How have you been, old friend?"

"Giovanni! I've been better. Wow, look at you!" The two men conversed as if the tension wasn't present. Julius smirked and looked at Noctis with a bright gleam of pride. "I see you've reacquainted yourself with my son, Noctis?" to others, this sounded like an innocent sentence from the King, himself... but to Noctis, it was something unpleasant.

"Yes I have. My, he's grown to be such a stunning young man. He doesn't take that from you, Julius." the old man winked cheekily. Julius smirked, agreeing with his comment. "I've brought my granddaughter along, as well, but it seems I can't find her anywhere. That girl, she's always missing in action," he joked. Julius laughed alongside him.

At that moment, Noctis had bowed his head; "If you'll excuse me" he asked. Julius looked at him with surprise, "Where are you going, son?" he questioned. Noctis paused in his steps and slightly looked over his shoulder. "I'm... I'm thir-

"He's got business to attend to, your Highness" Noctis looked to his left and saw Ignis bowing toward King Caelum. A strange vibe welled up inside of Noctis, having resulted in him walk towards the exit.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked, almost angrily. Gladiolus waved his hands in front of his face, "Whoa, whoa... Slow down, Tiger" Noctis sighed, pinching the skin between his eyes, frustrated. "Sorry, I'm just... Never mind." he muttered. Ignis smirked, adjusting his glasses to sit comfortably on the bridge of his nose,"We'd known how tense you were back there, Noct. It was better getting you out of there before you blew your head off." he stated. Noctis looked at the amused expression plastered upon both Ignis' and Gladiolus' face. A smirk crept onto his fine features as he pocketed his hands in his black, formal suit trousers. "Thanks," Gladiolus smirked, gripping him into an headlock. "Oi! What're you doing?" Noctis exclaimed, trying to wrestle out of the tight hold, eventually taking the upper hand from the larger man.

"Okay! I give," Gladiolus cried. Noctis, cautiously, released him and smirked, triumphantly. "Know your role, Glad." he snickered. Gladiolus glared at him, flexing his arm for feeling. "Yeah, yeah... geez. You didn't have to go hard out, Noct" he whined. Noctis smirked, shrugging. "You shouldn't have started it," he countered.

"Sorry, Birthday boy. We'll let you get back to your party. Glad and I have business to attend to," Ignis stated. The look on his face was somewhat frightening. "What's this _business _you speak of?" he questioned, but received no reply, but a bow. Noctis raised a very curious brow.

"Ignis, what's happening?"

"Sorry, Noct! This doesn't concern pretty princes'!" Gladiolus joked. Noctis twitched, "What did you call me?" Gladiolus chuckled, and waved. Noctis sighed, bored once again. Nothing really made him happy. He was the Prince for crying out loud, and nothing made him happy.

_Since that day..._

He remembered everything. Well, he believed he remembered everything.

The day he became the guardian of the last Crystal, given to him by Etro.

He found himself walking up a flight of stairs leading to the upper floor of his home. This building was too big for his liking, and his father knew it too well. When he was younger, he complained about the size of their home because it was too big, and so his father only did the opposite of what he wished for.

He reached the top of the stairs and looked out the window to meet the night sky... and that _Light. _That light pissed him off the most of all the things he was pissed at.

But there was something very _eerie _about that light from the other times he saw it. It flashed a set of different colours, unlike the usual golden white.

Unknown to him, he was being ogled at by the many ravishing females on the upper level. When he had snapped out of his thoughts he saw all eyes on him. Just so things wouldn't be awkward for him, he bowed and acknowledged his visitors presence. They bowed back, most women blushing cutely. He maneuvered himself through the crowd to the other side of the room to hide away, but found it almost impossible.

There were just too many people here that he almost found it hard to even find a pathway to the other side of the room.

Before he knew it, he _accidentally _pushed someone out of the way. His eyes widened at how harsh he had pushed this person, causing her to fall to her backside.

"S-sorry," he muttered helping the young woman up to her feet. Her blonde hair was a little out of place, and her face was a light shade of red, maybe embarrassed of falling onto her backside in front of so many people. A genuine smile reached from ear to ear as she giggled, "No, no, it's fine." she fixed herself up and smiled him again, but realised he was looking upwards.

She turned back, and blinked. Her brows furrowed for a brief moment, then turned back to question the dark haired male... but he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>"A meeting predestined by the divine"<em>

"Prince Noctis," Before he could get away to his newly found sanctuary, an unexpected guest spotted him. He sighed, _I hope this person doesn't lecture me about that girl back there. I apologised to her... _he thought, sighing. He turned back, meeting violet shaded orbs and that same genuine smile from moments ago. A very curious wrinkle in his brow formed as he turned to face this young woman.

He gave his full attention, "You see the light too, right?" she asked. Slightly, his eyes widened, and his hands instantly clenched. _What did she just say? _"Just like me..." she continued. A very curious Noctis crossed his arms, "I don't know what you're talking about-

"When the Goddess Etro opens the gates to welcome the souls of the fallen, the land of the dead will shine up to Heaven." she interrupted him. She turned to face the night sky, and the bright light only visible to herself and Noctis, from what he can see.

"Sometimes there are those who can see the light. These people are gifted with powers from the land of the dead," Noctis couldn't believe what he was hearing. This _stranger _knew everything he didn't know about that light. She wasn't joking about seeing that light, he knew that. He just thought that this light was just there to irritate him. There was no meaning behind it, from what he knew.

"Did you receive power, Prince Noctis?" she questioned, walking toward him. He looked at her, uninterested. A slight scowl appeared on his face, "I don't know about Etro's light or whatever, and I don't wish to see it" he flatly replied, taking a seat on the furthest chair away from the party. This young woman raised a very surprised brow and held her chin. "But why? There are those who can see it, and then there are those who can't," she smiled and looked at him, "I've been thinking about it for a long time, now, and I believe there is a special meaning to it" she commented. Noctis sighed, looking at her.

Something about her seemed very familiar to him. He's seen this girl before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"There must be a special meaning of seeing it?" she continued, "Yeah... For example maybe there is something I must do or accomplish," she pursed her lips shut, staring at the bright, flickering light. Noctis did the same. _It's flickering? I've never seen that light flicker like that before, _he thought.

"I'm Stella, by the way. Stella Fleuret." she introduced herself to him. The itching in his mind cleared, realising that she is the _missing _granddaughter of Giovanni Fleuret. He smirked, "It was pleasant meeting you, Stella" he bowed. She returned the bow, "The pleasure is mine, Prince Noctis," she smiled, but she gave a slight surprised look when he held his hand up to stop her, "Call me Noct." he quickly intervened. She smiled and gave a nod. "Well, I must go then, Noctis-

"Noct." he interrupted. A childish giggle escaped her mouth, as she bowed. "Until next time, _Prince Noct_." she smiled once more and made her way downstairs, perhaps to meet with her grandfather.

Noctis sighed, looking up at the flickering light. _Etro's Light... Hmph._

Just as things started going along well for Noctis and his birthday night, the unexpected happened.

It didn't take a genius to know that there was no such thing as having a _break _from protecting the crystal of Etro from those who seek its power for selfish reasons.

"EVACUATE THE BUILDING, NOW!" Noctis looked back to see Ignis and Gladiolus rush up the stairs to usher everyone out of the building. Noctis gritted his teeth, glaring at the large flames rising from the explosion. Most of the floor was engulfed with flames and debris. He only held sympathy for those who were unfortunate.

The only good thing about this situation is that he was getting what he's always wanted.

A small home.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, divine Etro...<em>

_Why do you do such a thing to your creatures? Erasing them from a home; from a family? Here I am... falling deep into the abyss. Is there no reason why I am in this... this place? What do you plan to do, divine Etro?_

"_You erased me from History for what purpose, exactly?_"

"Lennyx,"

"Lord Cruor..."

_I don't recognize either of those names._

"Etro has summoned someone of very good use."

_I... I can't feel anything. I can't even open my eyes._

"What do you want me to do with that?"

_Wh... Where am I?_

"She will awaken soon. Make her comfortable."

A rattle of chains hit solid ground, sending a sharp sound for the immobilized female's sensitive ears to handle. She slightly winced, and felt hands handling her roughly, while wrapping the cold chains around her limbs.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Thanks, Etro!"

_Where am I?_

"_Rest... You're gonna need __it_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OKAY! This is the first chapter, and it's based upon Noctis. Yeah, it's kind of just retelling what we already know about the light he and Stella can see. I've mentioned two of my OC's already, and if you'd like, go onto my page and learn more about my OC's. :) The next two chapters will be basically explaining the reason behind why Etro's light has been acting strangely... THEN EVERYTHING HAPPENS! :D I didn't give away much, did I? Um, it took me four days to try and think of ways to get the story in the direction I want it to go. If you could, could you give me some advice about my writing? I'm not a strong writer, :S LOL it would be very helpful.

_ I just want to say thank you to my three reviewers, two subscribers and one favourite! :D You guys are awesome! :)_

**Eel Nivek:** OMJ! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR FOR MATRIMONY! I LOVE THAT STORY! I keep forgetting to favourite it, and sorry I didn't comment on it T^T I'll comment right away. :) I just want to say thank you for your _food _LOL! It was really helpful, and it really got me motivated to continue writing. Thank you so much!

**Da-Awesom-One: **Thank you! :D I hope as the story progresses, it will still remain as interesting as you think it is :) thank you! Without your comment, I definitely wouldn't be updating with such enthusiasm right now. LOL

**emeraldsol: **You were my first reviewer, and because of you, I had decided to continue this story! Thank you for your kind words! :D I hope I make you proud! :)

Thank you, again!

See you later.


	3. Dawn

**FINAL FANTASY periculum XIII.**

**_disclaimer -_**I own noooothing... (see the first update.) :) I only own my OC's that will appear throughout the story.

There will be notes at the end, so please read them ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>t w o : <strong>Dawn

* * *

><p><em>Love.<br>__Something I know I have. I will always have it, so long as they're beside me._

"Serah!"

_How long have I been crystallized? It doesn't matter anymore, now that he's back in my reach. How long has it been since I've embraced him? It felt like forever when he embraced me..._

"Snow!" Serah chirped, jumping toward her fiancee and wrapped him in her arms. Her heart was racing and her breathing hitched after she body closed in on his, feeling his warmth. Oh, how she missed him. His tight embrace showed her how much he missed her as well.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Sazh sprinting towards the young boy jumping with joy. "Dahj! My son!" Sazh exclaimed, scooping the boy off his feet and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. That little chocobo in his fro chirped happily too. A wide grin reached from ear to ear as she watched their expressions enlightened with every second passing.

Then there was the young boy standing not far from them all. The expression he held was a cross between hurt and relieved, and behind him was Lightning. Hot liquid welled within her eyes, and her heartbeat raced. "Sis..."

"Hope," Snow walked up to the boy and rested his hand on top of his white hair.

"I can't believe she's gone..." the boy muffled between quiet sobs. Snow left his large hand on the boy's head, but seemed like he was struggling to keep his composure. "Lightning did what she had to do...," he muttered back to the cringing boy, clutching the knife Serah had remembered buying Lightning for her birthday. The boy whimpered slightly, "They didn't have to sacrifice their lives for us! _She_ didn't have to sacrifice her life for us!"

"What are you talking about? Lightning is right there-"

The white haired boy cocked his brow, and turned to where she was pointing. No one was there.

_She's gone._ "I swear, Lightning was standing right behind you!" Snow retreated his hand from Hope's head, and furrowed his brows. "Serah, I... You see-

"She was standing right there, not so long ago! I'm sure of it!" she exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously. Snow reached for her to calm down, "Serah, I know this is hard, but... Lightning did what she said was right." he assured. Serah clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. _What the hell?_ Just moments ago, she was smiling at her older sister, and then just with a blink of an eye, she was _gone._

"Lightning must still be in the pillar. She's holding up Cocoon," Snow added. Serah furrowed her brows. Her heart beat's pace quickened.

_I can't believe it...  
>I WON'T BELIEVE IT! <em>

"N-no. NO! Lightning was right here a second ago! She can't be gone!" she screamed, clenching her fists tightly. Snow sighed, looking away. He didn't want to, but he had to be frank.

"Serah... I'm sorry." He barely whispered, embracing the whimpering girl. Her shoulders were trembling in his grip and her tears socked his cream trench coat.

_I thought I had love... But it's unfulfilled.  
>I don't understand. It was taken away from me just with a blink of an eye,<em>

* * *

><p><em>Born to a family where pride was everything... and yet, from that pride; greed was born. From greed; rage was within.<br>__And from rage; a war was declared._

_In every war; there is _death_._

"No matter where I go, it still follows me..." Forest green eyes scanned over the body littered, jagged field. Many lives were taken, so this young man could see. A sigh escaped his pursed lips, tightening the black scarf around his neck, and fixing it to covering his nose and mouth to block out the rank smell of _death_. His midnight hair swayed with the rough wind.

"Levis," his attention turned toward another man, obviously older than he was and raised an alarmed brow. "Yeah?" he answered, making his way towards the taller man. The darker figure loomed over him with distaste and showed it clearly through his expression. The younger man winced slightly at the glare his elder gave him as he bowed at his feet.

"Yes, Caius." he addressed properly. Caius, the brooding older male, crossed his arms and replied with a nod. "Just as I had expected," he smirked, "It will not be long until I have the power of Etro within my grasp." a dark smirk appeared on Caius' face as he looked over the jagged field. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips.

"You called," an innocent voice sounded, startling Levis, but put a very impressed grin on Caius' face. "Paddra, just in time" Caius turned toward the adolescent, holding out his hand. A stoic expression was upon her face, with a translucent piece of material covering her nose and mouth. Her eyes trailed to his extended hand and, within his hand was a piece of black cloth. He unfolded it, and a jagged piece of crystal that seemed totally useless was revealed.

An irritated expression fell upon Levis' face as he watched the small girl reach for it. Before she even touched it, the crystal spat back strange lightning at her, forcing her to retreat her hand.

"It is still not ready, Caius" she stated. Caius glared at her, then to the ballistic crystal. "It has _failed_ once again?" he muttered aloud, making both Paddra and Levis cringe at the tone of his dark, husky voice.

"Levis," he addressed. The midnight haired young man looked at him, giving his full attention. "Yes, Caius" Caius threw him the covered crystal and turned his back on him.

"I leave the crystal in your hands. I want you to find out where the last _piece _is." Levis looked down toward the black covered crystal and raised a brow. "How do you expect me to find where it is?" he questioned, trying his hardest to mask his irritation. Caius looked over his shoulder, "That's what I leave up to you. Paddra and I will meet you at the _Shrine_ in Cocoon." suddenly a dark aura loomed over Levis, almost making him choke.

"Do. Not. Fail. Me" with that, he vanished with Paddra beside him. Levis was left alone on the bloodied battle field.

Over the Horizon, he saw streaks of gold. The sky enlightened to a dark, milky blue. Dawn.

A dark smirk crossed his face as his bloodied black gloved hand clutched onto the crystal.

_I thought this day would never come,_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Divine Etro.<em>

_Creator of our lands, and goddess of our fate... What is it that you have planned for our lives?_

_From what I see... It is pain, and sorrow._

Black gloved hands twitched, aching from the tightness of the chains. Jet black hair slowly slid off drooped shoulders, and blank silver eyes stared into oblivion.

_"You may do as you please, Divine Etro"_

Her lip slightly twitched.

_"I will protect you with all my might!"_

Those blank silver eyes slanted, and her lips quivered slightly.

"You... You lied,"

A fresh, warm tear trailed down her cheek and splashed against the silver, cold floor.

The only thing to be heard was the echo of that single tear bouncing off the tall walls of her prison.

"Crying will not make everything go back to normal." those liquefied orbs trailed to the right where the fresh new catch was held. Her pained expression twisted back to catatonic and chose to ignore her annoyed remark.

Silence overcame the prison once again, until an annoyed grunt sounded from the new captive.

"Che... You should have said it in your head if you didn't want me to hear it," Icy blue orbs studied the catatonic inmate. She literally ignored her presence, and it was surprising how well she kept up that statue-like pose.

"It's not use trying to get her to talk." those frightening crystal blue orbs darted toward the _intruder _and held a strong glare toward her. The visitor held up her arms in defense. "Whoa! And what did I do to deserve such a nasty look?" she sarcastically whined, waving her hands back and forth.

"Where the hell am I?" the new inmate growled, trying to free herself from the tight chains, failing miserably. A wicked smirk crossed the visitor's face.

"You're in _Valhalla_."

"What the hell do you want with me?" she hissed. The visitor crouched to her level and matched her dark scowl. Her elbows rested on her bent knees.

"You tell me... _Eclaire Lightning Farron,_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter two done. :) I would say this deals with Lightning... sort of. Also, as you've read, Caius and Paddra has made an appearance. Oh, and another OC of mine has been introduced. :) This deals with Lightning's disappearance and... other stuff I'm trying to cover a background for. Hopefully it was okay. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. It will, eventually. _Hopefully_.

Once again, I would like to thank _emeraldsol_ and _Da-Awesom-One_ for your encouraging reviews, once again. :)

OH! Periculum = Danger, Risk, _Destruction _in Latin. Well, that's what I got when I translated it. LOL

See you later. (Sorry if it was disappointing!)


	4. Dark

**FINAL FANTASY periculum XIII.**

**_disclaimer -_**I own noooothing... :)

Oh! Just pointing out that Noctis hasn't met Prompto yet, and neither has he discovered his powers yet. I was trying to research more about FFvXIII and the background of his powers and the crystal, and it shows (FFversusXIII trailer 2011) Noctis being too overconfident about his new powers he got from the crystals. Also, even though everyone knows this, Prompto is a foreign fugitive. SO! I'm going to make him that foreign fugitive he was created to be. :) His appearance will be a surprise.

enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>t h r e e : <strong>Dark

* * *

><p><em>In what way will this accomplish what you're seeking?<em>

_How can you just let me slip through your fingers like that? Whatever I did, I hope it was something that deserved this kind of punishment._

_Four hours ago..._

"Yo," A chirpy voice sliced through the deafening silence, echoing within the empty silver tower. Those silvery eyes eased open once more, gliding toward a familiar, bold figure. An exasperated sigh escaped the visitor's lips, bringing a maroon-leather gloved hand behind her head, scratching the back of her neck. Her silver bangs fluffed more with every scratch, as the charcoal beads that decorated the maroon band around her head clinked together softly.

"Ya' gonna drink ya' drink?" she pointed towards the iced water in front of the dark haired girl. Her voice was loud, and _almost_ uplifting if she hadn't noticed the frustrated tone. The ebony haired young woman averted her gaze to the blurred reflection of herself upon the silver flooring. Another exasperated sigh escaped the visitor's lips.

"What the hell was I thinkin'? Stupid idiot, takin' up a stupid job... Man, this sucks" the quiet female just sat, emotionless, throughout the entire time while the silver haired woman complained. It had taken about a good ten seconds until the room returned to its silence.

"Look, Petra-

"_Atra_," a very amused expression danced upon the visitor's face, as a wide grin appeared, lifting her cheeks. "Oh, so ya' _can _talk!" she exclaimed as if it were some sort of new discovery. "Ya' got a last name with that, huh?" silently, the dark haired woman averted her gaze once more. "Uh... I asked ya' a question," the silent woman ignored her once more earning a very disturbed, and highly frustrated scowl from the visitor.

"Oh, so ya' gone back to being a mute now?" she hissed, leaning in toward the quiet girl with her hands on her hips. Her scowl deepened, and she sighed loudly. "Seriously, Petra, can't ya' just-

"My name... Is _Atra_," the visitor was _more_ than surprised, staring at the glaring prisoner. The look on her face was very surprising indeed. She held up her hands in front of her in defense, chuckling. "Sorry,_ Atra._ I didn't know your name was so_ precious_, geez" she hissed. _Atra _stared at her, completely oblivious about the sarcasm in her voice. With a blink of an eye, she ignored the talkative woman once more.

The loud visitor was about to add to her previous comment, but was interrupted by a strange presence.

"Lennyx!" instantly, the silver haired woman dropped to one knee; one hand rested on her bent knee, while the other rested on the skin above her heart due to respect.

"Lord Cruor," she addressed, bowing her head deeply.

A man who seemed at least ten years older than both females materialized before them both from a pale grey light that slowly vanished behind him. He held within his large hands a long chain that resembled the chains that locked Atra down. He looked down upon _Lennyx _and frowned.

Lennyx, on the other hand, seemed so calm. Unbeknownst to her, Atra had noticed exactly how agitated she _really_ was. The slight tension in her shoulders and arms, and the way her foot would move every two seconds gave her the impression that she was completely uncomfortable with Lord Cruor's presence.

Lennyx was considered a_ low ranked_ guardian of Etro. Compared to Cruor, she was nothing. She couldn't blame her for feeling so inferior before him.

"Etro has summoned someone of very good use," he began. Lennyx raised her head to meet eyes with onyx orbs. "Who has she summoned?" he remained silent for a brief moment before waving his arm in the air. A light, pale pink, appeared to the right of all three figures, almost blinding Lennyx and Atra. From that bright light formed an unconscious woman.

She wore very unusual clothing, almost like a uniform. Her hair was peculiar indeed, but when looking at Lennyx's hair, it didn't seem strange whatsoever. Instead, it seemed intriguing. Her face was heart shaped, and she had a strong jawline. Her brows were knitted into a slight frown, and her closed eyes were thickly coated with dark, long lashes.

"What do ya' want me to do with that?" Lennyx's rude, inconsiderate voice slashed through the silence once again. Cruor walked towards the sleeping human and rested his hand upon the unconscious woman's forehead. "She will awaken soon. Make her comfortable" he demanded, throwing the chains towards the blank-faced girl. With that, he disappeared, leaving Lennyx to ponder _why _she had to babysit.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Thanks Etro!" she sarcastically acknowledged her misfortune and glared at the unconscious woman once more. Atra stared at her for more than a long time, quite astounded by her strong, yet feminine features. She was more than curious about _why _Etro summoned her, only to have her locked up.

It didn't take Lennyx five minutes to lock the newcomer down with a final heavenly seal. Atra sat limply beside the stirring young woman who seemed not so much older than she was. Probably the same age.

Lennyx sighed once more, looking at both the unconscious new catch and Atra before her. A slight frown crossed her face, but before she thought more about their situation, she took her leave. She snorted, flinging her arms in the air.

"I HATE MY LIFE"

* * *

><p><em>'Shit! Who the hell is planning to get this damn crystal now?'<em> Noctis gritted his teeth and scanned the room, making sure there was no surprises from his enemies.

From what he could see was just a mass of destroyed shelter. His disappointed frown deepened when his eyes ran over the many patches of inflamed carpet, tables and couches. Geez, all that money has gone down the drain...

"Noct!" Ignis exclaimed, shooting to his side and checked his entire body for any sort of injury. The only thing off about the prince was his distasteful scowl and the ashy markings on his face and clothing.

"What the hell is happening, Ignis?" his voice was stern and his eyes showed only rage. Ignis adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Neighboring countries are, once again, trying to claim the crystal. We have troops on each floor and on the rooftop, prepared to attack the enemy," he notified as many soldiers in black uniforms ran onto the demented floor. "We need to get you somewhere safe-

"No. If the crystal is in breach, then I'm getting involved," Ignis gripped Noctis' arm tightly, "No, Noct! Not after what happened last time," Noctis froze in one spot.

_He remembered clearly..._

He had no other choice but to intervene the last time. It's his job to protect the crystal, and he _will_ protect it until he dies.

Ignis pulled Noctis to the ground after hearing gun shots close by. "We need to go!" Ignis exclaimed over the loud gunfire, but Noctis ignored him and sprinted off downstairs without Ignis' consent.

"NOCT, YOU IDIOT"

* * *

><p><em>You... you lied.<em>

_I promised myself that I'd never cry. Never in vain... But, I can't help it. I'm in so much pain, that even my thoughts are torturing me. I hate it._

Atra stared at the newcomer and blinked a couple of times, watching the new catch glare at her and then her surroundings.

"Che... You should have said it in your head if you didn't want me to hear it," she hissed. Atra took note of her voice: Smooth, yet raspy and tired. She averted her gaze from the pained woman beside her and returned to her catatonic mood.

What annoyed the infuriated inmate most was the fact that she just ignored her, and stared in one spot.

"It's no use trying to get her to talk," Atra knew who that was. None other than the prison guardian, Lennyx. The air suddenly grew thick and the tension rose when Lennyx showed her face in the dim light. The enraged inmate glared daggers into her, sending an uncomfortable shudder down her spine.

"_Whoa!_ And what did I do to deserve such a nasty look?" she sarcastically whined, waving her hands back and forth.

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Lennyx stuck one finger in her ear and winced a little. A slight chuckle escaped her lips along with a sigh.

"You're in _Valhalla_,"

"_Valhalla_?" she questioned, and Lennyx cackled once more. "Yep! The chains were no help in moving at least an inch more to her feet. The look on her face seemed frustrated as she pulled hard on the bindings. "Keep strugglin', it ain't gonna do anythin' for ya', love" she mentioned, placing the large tray on the ground and rested in a crouch.

"What the _hell _do you want from me?" she hissed. Lennyx couldn't help but shudder at the tone of her voice and the frightening gleam of rage in her eye. She suppressed a gulp and covered her insecurity with a chuckle.

"Why don't you tell me... Eclaire Lightning Farron," the cell fell into silence. "How the hell do you know my name?" she demanded more than questioned. Lennyx grinned, "Well, I have my ways" a dark scowl crossed Lightning's face and her hands balled into tight fists.

Lennyx smirked, studying the girl before her. She was obviously angry, and her clenched jaw seemed to be holding back many various profanities.

"Let. Me. Out..." she demanded, but Lennyx shrugged. "Sorry, hon, can't do that" Lightning tried to strangle her, but failed once again. Nothing was helping.

"Like I said, deary. If ya' keep strugglin', it's just gonna waste ya' energy" she stood up and leaned onto her heels and looked up at the moonlit sky.

_Something was wrong with this picture..._

_'That isn't right...,'_ she internalized, not moving from her stance.

_Is this the reason behind your cruel decisions, Etro?_

"Your smart remarks are starting to piss me off, you know that?" Lennyx instantly snapped out from her trance and looked at the frustrated pink haired prisoner. A slight crease formed between her brows, a sign of worry. Instantly, she covered her worry with a cheeky smirk and ignored her.

"Well, I best be on my way. I'll check up on ya' both soon."

_After I check out what the hell is going on..._

* * *

><p>"Bodhum..., seems more like a junkyard to me, honestly." Levis wandered through the deserted streets of Bodhum, starting to believe he was searching for nothing instead.<p>

_How the hell did this place end up like this?_

Everything was... _gone._

The buildings were in ruins, and the ground was cratered like the bloodied battlefield he fought on a few hours ago. A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes wandered through the deserted city.

"Everything can be taken away from you _so _easily" he froze to one spot and stared into nothing. This was not how he had remembered Bodhum to be, and what surprised him most was how lively it _used _to be. Now it's just a city of junk. There was no sign of life whatsoever...

Another sigh escaped his lips as he fingered the clothed crystal in his pocket. A dark smirk played upon his lips... until he felt something dangerously cold on the left side of his neck.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Levis raised a very curious brow, "What's it to you?"

"I am the only survivor here on Cocoon. The only person I know who still exists...," Levis winced, feeling the cold blade dig into the skin of his neck. "Is Caius" he hissed. Levis' ears pricked at the name.

"Now answer my question" that young voice demanded once more. Levis tightened his lips and gave in. "The name is Levis," he shoved the painful weapon away from his neck and turned around to meet eyes with a boy probably a couple of years younger than he is.

"Who the hell are you, fruitcake?" a distasteful glare crossed the cautious boy, "None of your business!"

"Now, that isn't fair seeing I introduced myself to you" the boy tightened his lips, refusing to speak. Levis held up his hands to show he was no harm. "I'm unarmed," the boys eyes trailed to the chained belt and spiked Chakrams belted on the sides of his hips.

"I forgot I had these," he snapped out of his trance and glared at the grinning stranger who patted the twin weapons on his sides. "I don't usually use them" still cautious, the boy kept the blade high towards Levis.

"What is your purpose here?" he hissed, keeping the glare stable. Levis sighed, shaking his head. "I'm being honest, fruitcake, I mean you no harm! Put that thing away, geez!" he whined, fanning his hands towards the wannabe killer before him.

"Leave"

"What the? Look fruitcake, I don't know what your problem is, but that damn blade is making me uncomfortable!" he growled. The boy hesitated for a bit and tightened his lips again.

"Noel."

"What was that?"

"My name is Noel. Noel Kreiss." Levis raised a brow and stared at the young man. Something about him seemed _oddly _familiar. A smirk cracked onto his face and he crossed his arms, "Wow, you do have a name. I was beginning to worry, fruitcake!"

"Stop calling me fruitcake..."

* * *

><p><em>Divine Etro...<em>

_If you're really there, why are you doing this to us? Why did you just create us..._

_to kill us?_

Noctis stared at the last crystal with his fists in tight balls on his sides.

Hated thoughts ran through his mind and his fists tightened more and more, as his palms almost began to bleed. What he didn't understand was how _his _family became responsible for protecting the last crystal...

But something about it seemed... special. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that it was his duty to protect it no matter what. No matter the consequences for and against protecting it.

"What the hell is it's purpose in the first place, other than power?" he though aloud, stepping toward it. What surprised him was that no one was around this floor, seeing as it seemed to be the most obvious place to keep this crystal.

Not long after he thought that up, a loud thud at the multiple sealed door alerted him. _Thought too soon... _he gritted his teeth and covered his face from any flying debris when the door was blasted open. Many guns were cocked and the lasers pointed straight at him.

"Hand over the crystal" one soldier demanded. Noctis winced at the bright laser beams, and moved his head to the side to avoid it.

A smirk played upon his lips, "You know I can't do that, right?" a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"Last chance, Prince. The crystal, for your life!" he growled again. Noctis just stared at him blankly.

_See... _

_You created us... just to watch us die._

"You want it?" it was suddenly silent, as if the soldiers believed they had won. "Hand it over!" Noctis smirked. He moved fast, and reached for the crystal while the soldiers fired.

Just as he touched the cold crystal, a terrible pain surged through his entire body as dozens of bullets pierced across his back. He could feel the blood rushing out of his body swiftly, and his eyes became blurry. The pain was too much to handle, and his screams were drowned out by the deafening gunshots.

He's actually _dying _to protect this cursed crystal. In all honesty, he thought he wouldn't die so young...

Especially since it's his birthday, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Divine Etro, something is wrong...<em>

Lightning bowed her head weakly. Somehow she felt dizzy and weary, and yet just moments ago she was filled with rage and fury.

_What the hell is going on? _she questioned to herself, feeling her eyes begin to close slowly.

A piercing scream sent Lightning's attention over towards Atra who was squirming in one spot and pulling at her hair. Just as soon as she felt the dizziness hit, Atra had suddenly began screaming her head off.

As if it were timed, Lennyx came busting through the door with worry written on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Lightning hissed, barely able to speak. Lennyx made several hand seals and tore the chains off both Lightning and Atra. "We must leave!" She alerted, sending a surge of worry down Lightning's spine.

"What the hell is happening?" she growled, unable to move with her normal speed. Meanwhile, Atra was still screaming as if she were in pain. Great pain...

Lennyx gritted her teeth and heard loud clangs of metal not far from where they are. Without any thinking or explaining, she dragged the protesting Lightning beside Atra and clutched her hands into a very unusual seal.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up, woman! I need to concentrate!"

Lightning furrowed her brows, experiencing the floor beneath them enlighten with strange details. Almost like alchemy.

"DON'T MOVE!" many strangely armored Valhalla guardians swarmed into the prison. Atra screamed yet again, grabbing her attention once more. Her body was rolled into a ball and her hands gripped her hair tightly.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Lennyx, you have been accused for treason! Remove that sign NOW"

"Sorry, boys... but I can't obey these orders," swiftly, she shifted her hands into another sign.

"AMOVEO"

Before Lightning could question what was happening, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Etro. You are one sick son of a bitch."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my gosh... Terrible! I'm sorry, I've been really busy lately and I've had family stay over for a week so I couldn't update as fast as I should have. I think what I'm trying to tell doesn't make sense. Well, not that it's supposed to... lol. I think it's lagging!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS, SUBSCRIBERS AND FAVES!

My usual reviewers _emeraldsol_ and _Da-Awesom-One _AND NOW MY NEW REVIEWER: _ZGMF-X30A Cosmos Assault!_

Alright, I'll leave you guys to it. Thank you once again.

This chapter is the last of the confusion! The next chapter, everything begins! I also introduced a new character. Noel Kreiss, from FF XIII-2! Yay... every character has a significance in this story. As it progresses, it will be explained with every event, just if you're thinking. :D

OKAY! Toorah... I hope this was okay. Sorry if it was a fail! :(


	5. Destiny

**FINAL FANTASY periculum XIII.**

**_disclaimer -_**I own noooothing... :)

* * *

><p><strong>F o u r : <strong>Destiny

* * *

><p><em>Where could he have gone? He told me to wait right here, and he's taking a very long time to get back.<em>

_"Dad?"_

_How long have I been waiting here for? It feels like hours, since I last saw him._

_"...,"_

_"Dad? Dad, there you are!"_

_"Come here."_

_"Um... O-okay,"_

_I rushed to him, pushing through the tall grass and found myself in a clearing where two crooked trees stood stationary and a hollow log sat between them... and there, beyond it, was my father. He was dressed in his all black suit and his hands held behind his back. His body stood in a professional stance._

_I suddenly felt afraid. I didn't want to go toward him. I didn't even want to be here in his sight, anymore. I began to question the look in his eyes as he watched me approach him cautiously. His eyes scrutinizing every single one of my moves as I came closer. I felt the need to run away from him...,_

_But my child-like instincts kicked in, and the need for my father's embrace flooded my senses. I ran to him and outstretched my arms so he could scoop me up into a warm, caring hug._

_"Dad, where were you? I was getting scared,"_

_"Thank you,"_

_"Hm? What for?"_

_He didn't even extend his arms toward me to show his fatherly warmth and only gave me a hard, cold stare. Was it something I did?_

_"Dad? W-why are you looking at me like that?"_

_That's when I saw it. His eyes held a dark gleam... and a shade of red replaced his normally dark opaque-blue eyes. What happened to my father?_

_"For everything."_

* * *

><p>"Those eyes,"<p>

Lightning stared at the long, cool blade before her. Its sharp edge dangerously digging into the crook of her neck, almost breaking the skin and piercing straight through. But, thanks to the wielder's control, it didn't act in such a way.

Her eyes trailed along the cold blade, and met with the arm of the wielder. Pale hands, black sleeves. Seems like this swordsman was dressed for an occasion.

And then there was the hard, dangerous glare the wielder held, aiming it at her. A male, obviously, and very pale. He had black, awkward spiky hair pointing in various directions, but his face... it was set in a devilish glare, controlling himself from spilling blood. If it were any other kind of girl in this position, she would have definitely found him extremely attractive... But she isn't any other kind of girl, and she needed to beat the daylights out of him because he was digging a very dangerous weapon at a vital point in her neck.

"Who sent you?" he hissed. Lightning glared at him, "Who the hell's asking?" she winced inwardly when she felt the sharp point of his blade dig a little more into her flesh.

"Answer me, or lose your life."

_Damn, I don't have my blaze edge... If I did, I would have kicked his ass by now._

"You _will_ drop your weapon,"

"Che... I can see more than _one _weapon, Petra!"

He turned back, but before he could see who else was here for the crystal, a sharp object was held at his neck also.

"Where the hell are we, Lennyx?" Lightning hissed, glaring at the struggling silver haired idiot who transported them from Valhalla to this dump. Now, she's being held at sword point. Could her life get any more worse?

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed, aiming one of his many weapons at the throat of his captor. Lightning kept a firm glare on him, trying to work up a plan to get out of this position. She looked around, trying to find possibilities. There wasn't much seeing that there was just debris and flames... and dead bodies? What the hell happened here?

"Before I take your life, you _will _tell me who sent you." his voice was raspy and sharp. He sounded more protective than bloodthirsty.

"We weren't sent by anyone," Lennyx answered, but the man wasn't convinced. He pushed the blades a millimeter forward, slightly tearing into every one of their necks. A small pain shot through their shoulders, and his as well when the one who held a long, cool katana to his neck reacted straight after.

"I'm tellin' the truth, ya' asshole!" she snapped, raising her hands to show that she was no harm. She felt extremely uncomfortable for having be responsible for bringing the two innocent prisoners to a death zone. _I knew I should have studied that spell, _she mentally bashed herself over the head with a skillet.

"NOCTIS!" Atra's eyes slightly gaped. Two men came running into the destroyed room, shocked to see what was before them. Lightning gritted her teeth when she watch the one with glasses swiftly equip a handful of knives and threw it toward Atra, who clearly wasn't paying any attention whatsoever.

Lennyx gritted her teeth, taking the first risk and back flipped, kicking the blade away from her, catching the wielder off guard, allowing Lightning to move freely and elbow the guy in the stomach.

"Damn it, Petra!" Lennyx tugged on her chained belt and swung it toward Atra, who snapped out of her trance when a shrilling clang of metal clashed together must centimeters away from her face. Two large swords sprung from behind Lennyx, clashing with two invisible weapons guarding the dark young man in the suit.

"Yo, L'cie! Where the hell is ya' weapon, huh? Don't think I'm doing this on my own!" Lennyx growled, tugging on the blade and snatched it from the air, getting into a ready stance. Lightning was close to retorting until she felt a giant hand grip onto her arms to hold her down. Thanks to her cat-like reflexes, she maneuvered her body so that her body was fixed under his abdomen and with an un-female like action, she heaved the large man off her shoulder and sent him flying across the room.

_What the hell? That's not normal,_

Lennyx raised a very surprised brow, but her amusement was cut short when a knife shot past her as a warning. She gritted her teeth and turned back to see a fist flying straight for her right cheek, barely giving her time to duck the attack. She extended her leg and swept him off his feet, but he back flipped to regain his balance. With incredible speed, he jolted forward and aimed to knee her in the stomach, but bashed into hard metal instead. Wincing in pain caused by the hard impact, he used his free arm to sneak in a hook, but was pushed off fiercely. Lennyx tightened her jaw and wrapped her arm twice with the chain of her blades, and held one in her mouth so that she could back flip away from the aiming opponent. Three knives whizzed past her, causing her to lose balance when trying to dodge the weird aiming patterns.

_Tch, this guy..._

She almost felt like she was in the matrix when having to bend right back, her back almost touching the floor, when a dozen more of those knives the guy carried was aimed at her.

"Where the hell are ya' keeping those?" she snapped, trying to cover the fact that her back was in terrible pain because of her last, _careless_, action. She managed to block a few more while trying to straighten her back out. She looked to her left and saw a large piece of plank wood. A hopeful feeling welled up inside of her as she dashed for it. The 'four-eyes' throwing knives at her took this chance to gather up all his thrown weapons with immense speed, even surprising Lennyx. Her brows furrowed when he zoomed to his right and grabbed his last knife, and twirled it around so that it was held in a reverse grip and dashed toward her. Her jaw was in a tight grit, praying for a miracle when she took this chance to drop to the ground and slide underneath him. Caught off guard, he skid across the rough floor and turned back to meet with the sole of a boot to his chin and staggered back.

Lennyx grinned triumphantly, but that didn't last long when her foot was caught by him before he staggered back any further... and was sent flying across the room, and straight through the weak wall.

_Che, what the hell did she drag me into? _Lightning dodged another punch, but was tricked into a kick to the stomach. It felt like she hadn't fought in such a long time, hence the reason why it was so hard to block and counter his attacks. She spat the gathering saliva out of her mouth, and lifted her leg high to kick his face with a back kick, then clutched her hands together to pound him right across the cheek.

"Lennyx, you little shit, where's my damn blaze edge!" she growled, taking this short time to catch her breath. This guy was nothing like the soldiers she fought, and he didn't seem like a fighter to begin with because of what he's wearing. Talk about underestimating your opponent.

Lennyx managed to deflect a few of those weapons while recovering from her fall, and retorted, "How the hell am I supposed to know? Ya' had it the whole time!" Lightning lost her patients with Lennyx, and snatched a piece of wood and threw it at her, hitting her square in the face. Lennyx staggered back, howling in pain.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Stop playing games with me, Lennyx!"

"I'm tellin' ya', ya' had it all along, idiot!" Lightning was about to throw another piece of wood, but this time in flames, but was distracted by a deep war cry and the large man charged for her. _He doesn't know when to give up, does he? _she dodged his hefty punches barely and ducked when he sent her a hook to the face, and used this chance to elbow him in the stomach. He hunched forward, but recovered as soon as he did so, grabbing Lightning's arm and twisted it behind her back. Wincing in slight pain, Lightning used the wall a meter away from her and sprinted up it to land behind him and kicked him into the crumbling wall. He stumbled forward, but caught his balance, and swung a hard back hand to her cheek, catching her off guard.

_Damn it, he's not exhausted?_

She furrowed her brows and tightened her lips. A sudden remembrance flooded her mind. She almost slapped herself literally when the thought of it clouded her mind. She got to her feet and dodged another kick, timing her attack. She ducked under his leg and smirked. She raised her hand and swung it back, snapping her fingers as a surge of blue electricity ran through her body. She pushed his leg upward, making him lose his balance and fall back, and used all the strength she had and punched him, with the help of the energy she gathered and sent him through the hollowed walls.

"Che... ya' showoff!" Lennyx hissed, dusting her pants off from the battle she had won. Lightning rolled her eyes, glaring at her, "I asked you where the hell is my weapon" she demanded, and glared at the panting guardian. Lennyx twitched and pointed to her hip, "Where it's always been, ya' noob" she hissed. Lightning punched her, "Tell me that sooner, idiot"

Lennyx was about to retaliate, but a loud clash of metal caught both their attentions.

"Holy shit, I totally forgot about Petra!" Lennyx exclaimed, and ran to assist the catatonic emo, but was held back by Lightning who pulled her away from danger.

"That dude seriously doesn't know when to give up!" she hissed, "Give me a fricken' break, damn it!" she snapped, but was ignored when another duo of knives whizzed past her and Lightning. Lightning, grabbed her by the collar and pulled her out of harms way again, annoying Lennyx highly.

"I KNOW HOW TO DODGE, DAMN IT!" she growled, but was pushed out of the way again from getting knocked out. "Then start dodging, idiot" she hissed, and equipped her blaze edge, using it to deflect the dozens of knives. Lennyx tightened her lips and crossed her blades to block a hefty punch from the opponent Lightning had thought she defeated.

_Tch, this is not my day, is it?_

She used her chain, and wrapped it around his arm and flipped him. Thinking she had the upper hand, the large man grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the ground. When making contact with the rugged ground, all the air left her lungs, leaving her winded for a few moments. Two large hands pinned her down, leaving her immobilized, as he straddled her hips too keep her still.

"Who the _hell _sent you?" the scarred face man hissed, making Lennyx want to claw his eyes out. "I told ya', no one sent us!" she growled. He tightened his grip on her arms, making her wince in pain. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. _Who the hell sent you?_" she gritted her teeth, believing that she's suddenly become a scratch record. What the hell are these guy's problems?

"I. Told. Ya'." she broke her words down, frustrating herself and her opponent. The pain on her arms grew, then suddenly vanished.

"The idea was to kick the guy's ass, not to get cozy." Lennyx glared at Lightning as she deflected the many knives once more. Lennyx gritted her teeth and refused to thank her after that smart remark.

This was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Noctis gritted his teeth, clashing swords with the black haired female. He couldn't see anything other than black from her, no thanks to the poorly lit room.<p>

_Who the hell are they and what the hell do they want with the damn crystal? _He equipped another blade and attacked her with brute force, sending her staggering backward. But, with surprising speed, he was met with an attack with equal strength.

"Who the hell sent you?" he didn't receive an answer, but another attack. He was now using two weapons, but was matched also with two weapons. He saw a glint of silver on the side of her hip. He didn't know how many weapons she held, but it seemed like a lot.

He threw a spear toward her, but she jumped and landed right on it, and dashed toward him to slash him. He managed to block it just in time, and equipped yet another weapon. She pursed her lips shut and bent as far back as she could, dodging his swing. He glared at her and blocked her flip-kick on instinct.

"What the hell is your business here?" he hissed, becoming more and more impatient and enraged. The only reason armed people are before him is because they are after the crystal. His anger rose tenfold, and his eyes became a different colour. A shocking crimson red.

A sudden gasp escaped his enemy, and the fighting stopped.

"Those eyes," he glared at her, holding his blade to her neck, expecting a retaliation from her... but it didn't come.

"Those _eyes..._" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. He glared at her, gritting his teeth. "Who the hell are you? Who sent you!" he demanded, but received silence. He gritted his teeth, enraged about her selective silence and raised his blade. "Those who are after the crystal... _will die_" he hissed.

"Atra..."

Noctis stopped in mid-air.

"What?"

She looked up at him with her glossy silver orbs, "My name... Is Atra."

"Noctis..." His attention was snatched by his two best friends, Ignis and Gladiolus. Both were heaving heavily and seemed like they had barely made it out of an explosion. Gladiolus had two females in his arms, unconscious. "What-

"They're here on their own. There's no wires or badges or any identification of any enemy armies found on them. They're telling the truth about being on their own," Ignis reported. Noctis glared at the two women, then turned back towards the one who had introduced herself, but found her to be unconscious also.

"Take them and lock them up... I don't trust a word they say-" Ignis and Gladiolus furrowed their brows when Noctis staggered forward unintentionally. "Noct... Noct, what's wrong?"

_Etro's Crystal..._

"Noct!"

_Protect Etro's crystal!_

"Oi! Noct!"

_Che... Shut up, you witch._

* * *

><p>"They've escaped! She used the shift seal,"<p>

"...,"

"Sir, they've es-"

"I know."

"... But, they're unable to be traced, sir. Shouldn't you be worried?"

"...,"

The chambers became dreadfully silent, but the only thing audible was the heavy sigh that escaped the master's mouth.

"All we can do is wait...,"

An incoherent look fell upon each of the guardian warrior's faces.

"But,"

"It'll all fall into place. You'll see..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the really late update! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT! Wow, I'm so happy! I thought this wasn't going to get hits whatsoever. :'D I'm very happy! Okay, I'm really sorry if this wasn't what you expected. It took me so long to come up with a chapter that included all of them. It may seem a bit rushed, but there is more to the chapter than meets the eye. Well, this is my first time writing a battle chapter. It wasn't all that, was it? I'm sorry, epic fail! I'll do my best as it progresses! Thank you all once again! I'll try update as fast as I can. But, I'll be working soon, so please be patient with me :)

THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN! *dances into oblivion* that's how happy I am!

bye bye!


End file.
